devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 5
Devil May Cry 5 is the upcoming fifth installment of the Devil May Cry series. The game was formally announced at E3 2018 during the Microsoft Press Conference. Set after the events of both Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 2, '' ''5 follows Nero as he fights off a widespread demon invasion, all the while looking for the cloaked figure who took the Devil Bringer. It is set to release on March 8, 2019. Development Devil May Cry 5 has been in development since at least 2014Hideaki Itsuno | Twitter "I’ve been waiting 4 years to share this with all of you! It’s wonderful to finally have it out there!", one year before the Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition had been released. Hideaki Itsuno had been working on the game since after DMC4:SE was finished, and the full development team was formed in 2015.『デビル メイ クライ 5』は平成最後にして最高のアクションゲームになる！　岡部P＆ウォーカーPが語る【E3 2018】 | Famitsu (translated) "Okabe: It's been about 3 years after the development team was formed, but Itsuno has been working on the project since DMC4:SE's development was finished." In July 5, 2018, Famitsu released a magazine that covered the development of Devil May Cry 5, in it, it was stated that the game was 75% completed.『デビル メイ クライ 5』はどんなストーリー？　あのキャラクターも登場？　気になる内容をスタイリッシュに解説【先出し週刊ファミ通】 (Famitsu) The game runs on the RE Engine and uses photorealistic graphics, the developers scanned various models to give a realistic look to the characters and even real clothes which were created in London and scanned in Serbia. Making Nero's new jacket cost as much as a small car,Hideaki Itsuno 伊津野 英昭 - Capcom Channel June 20th 2018 - DMC5 デビル メイ クライ 5 - Japanese Audio (original) however his accessories were not scanned.CAPCOM CONFIDENTIAL: THE DEV 1 PODCAST Episode 5 The Devil May Cry van took more than an year to make, the developers would even joke at the van feeling like a character due to how much time they spent on it, additionally, the writing on the van is the artist's own handwriting, including the neon sign.CAPCOM CONFIDENTIAL: THE DEV 1 PODCAST Episode 5 In July 25, 2018, Dengeki Online interviewed Itsuno, Okabe and Matthew, where Itsuno said he hopes the player will feel emotional and even cry during the story. He also mentioned there is a reason for Dante to have a beard and for the third, unknown character to not be holding a weapon in the key art.『デビル メイ クライ 5』のキーマンに直撃。RE ENGINEで復活するスタイリッシュアクションの魅力とは？ - Dengeki Online In August 13, 2018, Itsuno tweeted that the demo version of the game was finished for Gamescom.Hideaki Itsuno: "Demo version for gamescom2018 is completed! 10 days to the world's first playable!" In August 21, 2018, the demo was available at Gamescom and it featured an "abridged version" of the second mission of the game.2:07:15 - Matthew Walker "This is... Mission 2. It's kind of an abridged version of Mission 2." Plot A few years after Devil May Cry 4, Nero has his own branch of Devil May Cry. He must fight off a demon invasion in Red Grave City after a demonic tree takes root with help from his arm mechanic, Nico. He is also chasing after a man who severed his arm - the Devil Bringer.E3 2018: Announcing Devil May Cry 5, coming to Xbox One, PS4 and PC in Spring 2019 The invasion begins when the seeds of a "demon tree" take root in Red Grave City. As this hellish incursion starts to take over the city, a young demon hunter Nero, arrives with his partner Nico in their "Devil May Cry" motorhome. Finding himself without the use of his right arm, Nero enlists Nico, a self-professed weapons artist, to design a variety of unique mechanical Devil Breaker arms to give him extra powers to take on evil demons such as the blood sucking flying Empusa and giant colossus enemy Goliath. The first arm Nico makes for Nero, the Overture Devil Breaker, looks plain in style allowing Nero to wear it inconspicuously throughout the city, but the hidden electric generator inside is enough to shock any demons that come too close. Adding a bit more versatility, the Gerbera Devil Breaker generates an intense heat that can be shot out as a highly powerful shockwave which can be used as a direct attack, reflect enemy projectiles, or even to propel Nero through the air and augment his evasion capabilities. Combined with melee attacks using his Red Queen sword and the long range firepower of his Blue Rose handgun, the power of Nero’s Devil Breaker arms add dramatic adrenaline fueled action to the eternal battle between the forces of good and evil that plays out in the streets of Red Grave City. With the arrival of Dante on his flashy motorbike, the pair of demon hunters are set to try and save the city and find out what’s behind this latest demon invasion. Gameplay The gameplay will revolve around three playable characters - Nero and Dante being among them. To replace the Devil Bringer, Nero wields a cybernetic prosthetic called "Devil Breaker" with many of the same moves as its predecessor, as well as several additional abilities. The soundtrack in the game changes based on the player's Stylish Rank, as the style rank goes up, the chorus of the music will start playing.『デビル メイ クライ 5』ネロは「お父さんに似てきている」―プロデューサーインタビュー！3人目のプレイアブルキャラのヒントは意外なところに…？【E3 2018】 Gallery Images DMC5_Spread.png DMC5-TrailerScreen2.png DMC5-TrailerScreen1.png DMC5-TrailerDemon.jpg DMC5-NeroShootsDemon.png DMC5-NeroRidesMissle.png DMC5-NeroRevsSword.png DMC5-NeroGun.png DMC5-NeroCombat4.png DMC5-NeroCombat3.png DMC5-NeroCombat2.png DMC5-NeroCombat.png DMC5-NeroClose2.png DMC5-NeroArm.png DMC5-NeroandDemon.png DMC5-DestroyedCity.png DMC5 Dante on Motorcycle.png DMC5 Dante.png Devil May Cry 5 Wallpaper Nero.jpg ProbablyLastBoss.png Blue Rose - Devil May Cry 5.png Blue Rose 2 - Devil May Cry 5.png Buster - Devil May Cry 5.png Dante action - Devil May Cry 5.png Dante rebellion - Devil May Cry 5.png Gerbera - Devil May Cry 5.png Nero Combo - Devil May Cry 5.png Nero Combo 2 - Devil May Cry 5.png Nero Combo 3 - Devil May Cry 5.png Overture - Devil May Cry 5.png Overture 2 - Devil May Cry 5.png Punchline - Devil May Cry 5.png Ragtime - Devil May Cry 5.png Red Queen - Devil May Cry 5.png Red Queen 2 - Devil May Cry 5.png Van - Devil May Cry 5.png Wire Snatch - Devil May Cry 5.png Videos Devil May Cry 5 - Announcement Trailer Devil May Cry 5 - Inside Xbox, June 2018 Devil May Cry 5 - gamescom 2018 Trailer References pt-br:Devil May Cry 5 de:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry games Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC